


A Cup of Tea with Death

by Omina Murasaki (Ellisama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abstract, Modern AU, Written while in Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisama/pseuds/Omina%20Murasaki
Summary: Death shows up on Sasuke's doorstep, and it will steal his innocence, but it will not steal his substance. A mourn-fic with a philosophical edge.





	

_**Death is rarely an invited guest…** _

It was a rainy afternoon. Typical for a day early in spring in Konoha. The bell rung and after a brief moment of pretending to be absent, I decided Naruto would probably come in anyway, so I better open the door before he breaks one of my windows.

When I opened the door and let my guest in, I can honestly say I never expected meeting as such. Although I knew one day he would step inside these compounds again since that bloody night, I somehow never believed the day would come. But here at my doorstep Death undeniably stands, and I can do nothing else but welcome him inside.

He follows me into the living room and I offer him some tea, which he politely accepts, and takes a seat. Tea pot is on, the cups are waiting and never I would've imagined that one day I we would be sharing tea in the late afternoon. The most unlikely of visitors, death is. We remain silent while we wait, for something I cannot recall him telling me. The tea is ready and I pour us some tea in our cups. I expected Naruto to visit me, to bicker a little and talk about the future to avoid the past. A quiet understanding we shared, like the bond I once believed I could break singlehandedly. I am happy he didn't turn up today, though I am sad he will probably be the one to find me.

I wonder if this would break the thin red line that pulled me out of the darkness.

I take another look at my guest, sitting in the chair next to me. He asks me if he isn't a bother to me, if I wasn't busy. I answer nothing but truth: "I will never be too busy to die."

I wonder why my mind is so clear, how come I do not feel regret for the things I messed up, and the undeniable fact that I will never be able to make them right again. Death doesn't seem to matter, though. In his low voice, he asks me if I have a phone call to make before we leave.

"No, not really." I reply, and pour myself some extra tea. The steam of the hot water feels warm on my face, slightly wet even. Tears are sometimes an inappropriate to Death's behavior. He might have been an unexpected and even unwanted guest at first, I somehow cannot find the will to cry or protest. While Death's work has tormented my life, I cannot find the strength to protest now I meet him in person.

I remember Itachi's smile. Sometimes the correct response to Death's perfect punctuation mark is a smile. I wonder, did he smile to me that day, or did he smile to Death? I find it doesn't matter anymore.

Death is a strange man, but polite and a pleasant company. Death smiles at me while eating a cookie Sakura had given me as a present for the 2th reunion my return. I smile back, not faking for once.

I think about the cookie again. I've never once faked a smile for her. Maybe I should've smiled for her more. Make her feel at home in our team. Maybe I should've never smiled at her at all, not giving her hope if I would only crush them later.

Maybe she'll drop by my house like she has done so many times in the past, and I will be able to ask her what she would've rather have now my mind is finally so clear. I hope she comes by so I can tell her I am sorry, and say goodbye.

Though it would be better if she doesn't: I'd rather not have her meet death today.

Death finishes his cup, and instantly I feel no will left to take another sip. He looks at me, and asks me if it's time. I sign, look at the clock and answer: "I'm going away tonight…."

Death nodded. I look around for one last time, but my vision allowed me nothing but peace. I was destined to meet death alone, but I promised myself that when Death would pay a visit to Naruto or Sakura, I would accompany him. With those last words and that last vow in mind I take three deep terminal breaths and closed my eyes.

A cold hand touches mine, the clock stops ticking and I follow Death out of my house, into the sun, letting the light engulf me.

I am no more.

… _**but following him is inevitable.**_

**Author's Note:**

> OLD FIC REUPLOADED: THESE ARE THE OLD NOTES NOTES:
> 
> With one of my loved ones dying, this and many more drabbles came to life when it fades from her. Now my mind is frighteningly clear, I felt like putting this up in a way of saying that you shouldn't expect any update for my regular stories in the upcoming days. Her condition is worsening and I feel like death is as much our doorstep as he stood in front of Sasuke. Why I picked Sasuke to die, I don't know. I do not hate him, wish him death nor was this meant to bash him. Like most of my stories who are written in first person, he somehow seems to fit.
> 
> The concept is about a personification of death symbolically visiting Sasuke, and how he finds peace with death. Sasuke's last words were actually James Brown's last words. I used a lot of symbolism and philosophical implications through the entire story and if you feel up to it I will explain or highlight them. You can also give me your vision. Also, why the fic is so emotionless, is because I somehow don't seem to feel anything at the moment. That explains why Sasuke is so excepting towards Death.
> 
> Death is written with a capital because he is a person, in case you wondered and hadn't figured that out yet. If anybody wants to beta this BTW, feel free to do so, and send me the result.
> 
> For now, I wait.


End file.
